Power Rangers Dino Thunder: The Recall
by templeofolar
Summary: The Dino Thunder Power Rangers are back with a new enemy.
1. The Return of Thunder

The Return of Thunder

Cretazor is Mesogog's adopted son. The reason why he adopted him is because he was so full of evil. Mesagog kept him locked up because he wanted to prepare him for taking over the world. However, Cratezord managed to escape from the basement that he was locked in. He noticed that Mesogog was no longer alive. Cretazor's plan was to take over Mesogog's position and rule instead of Mesogog. Since Mesogog was destroyed, Cretazor did not have to overthrow anyone. So, he possessed Mesogog's lair and hired a few of his buddies to assist him. They were Volcanor, Omnicon, and Berrah.

"Welcome, everyone!" said Cretazor, "we have a job to do. Mesogog could not revert the Earth back to the days of the dinosaurs. Because he failed, it is now our job to take over the Earth and revert it back to the days of the dinosaurs."

"I have an idea," said Volcanor.

"Yes?" asked Cretazor.

"I have an idea," said Volcanor.

"Go on," said Cretazor, "spit it out already!"

"Do you know the A-Squad?" asked Volcanor.

"I'm familiar with them," said Cretazor, "go on."

"The A-Squad was convicted of treason and sent to prison. Now, the B-Squad only has four members because one of the members retired. The B-Squad is still active, and they fight for good, but we can use the A-Squad to defeat them, and we can take over the Earth!" said Volcanor.

"Hmm," said Cretazor, "that is a splendid idea! Why don't you and Omnicon go down to that prison and set the A-Squad free?"

"Right away, boss!" said Volcanor.

Volcanor and Omnicon went to the prison which held the A-Squad and raided it. They sounded the prison alarm, and all of the guards in the prison were alerted. Omnicon and Volcanor defeated all of the guards in the prison. They both came to the cell that the A-Squad was in, broke the lock, and opened the door.

"Who are you?" said the pink A-Squad member.

"We're the workers for Cretazor," said Volcanor, "I will make you a deal; if you help us defeat the B-Squad, then we will set you free!"

"It's a deal!" said Charlie, "what do you want us to do?"

"Take over the B-Squad and conquer them!" said Volcanor.

"We'll do that!" said Charlie.

They made it out of the prison and went to attack the Delta Base. They approached it and kicked in a door. The alarm sounded, and Doggie Kruger and the four rangers were alerted. They looked for the source of trouble and saw that the A-Squad was already in the Delta Base. The B-Squad took a defensive stance. The A-Squad charged towards the B-Squad, and the B-Squad charged towards the A-Squad. They commenced fighting. The A-Squad won the match though and began to laugh evilly.

"Now, you understand the consequences of sending us to prison!" said Charlie.

The rangers could not rise. They were weak.

"Help us, please!" said Z.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded in Tommy's lair. Hayley received the alarm.

"Something is going on in the Delta Base," said Hayley.

Tommy came right to the viewing screen.

"We have to help them, but the problem is, how?" asked Tommy.

"I guess that we need to round up the guys," said Hayley.

"I guess so," said Tommy.

Hayley made phone calls to Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent. The four of them came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on, Dr. O?" asked Conner.

"Remember the Space Patrol Delta team?" asked Tommy, "their base is under attack."

"So, what do we do about it?" asked Ethan, "we have no powers!"

"I think that this time, we need to use our hearts!" said Tommy.

"Yeah," said Kira, "I guess so."

"So, what are we waiting for?" asked Conner, "let's get going!"

The five of them went to the Delta Base.

"There seems to be a lot of noise," said Tommy, "something must be seriously going on there."

"Yeah," said Ethan, "I guess so."

"Let's get inside!" said Conner.

The five of them came to the Delta Base and noticed that one of the base's door was kicked in. They went inside the Delta Base, and noticed that the A-Squad was causing trouble.

"That's enough!" said Kira.

"Who's going to stop us?" asked Charlie, "you?"

"Or we'll die trying," said Trent.

The five of them attacked the A-Squad, and like the B-Squad, they were knocked to the ground by the A-Squad.

"You guys can't do better than that!" said the blue A-Squad blue ranger.

As Ethan got up, there was a small light in a open safe, and Ethan saw it. The Dino Gems were in that space. They were the charged up Dino Gems, so he went into the safe and grabbed the Dino Gems.

"Hey, everybody!" said Ethan, "catch!"

Each Dino Thunder ranger caught their own Dino Gem.

"The Dino Gems?" asked Kira.

The Dino Gems shined brightly in their hands.

"I say that we give these a try," said Conner, "everyone, ready?"

"Ready!" said the other Dino Thunder rangers.

"Dino thunder, power up!" said all of the Dino Thunder rangers as they morphed.

They went to face the A-Squad.

"If you mess with our friends," said Conner, "you mess with us!"

The Dino Thunder rangers went to attack the A-Squad. They weren't making too much progress, so they were neither winning nor losing. The B-Squad regained their strength and joined in the battle. The A-Squad lost the battle, and evacuated the Delta Base.

"Follow them!" said Tommy.

The Dino Rangers chased the A-Squad, and the A-Squad decided to call their Megazord, and all of the rangers noticed this.  
"Trent, you go and help the B-Squad," said Tommy, "while the rest of us will defeat this A-Squad menace!"

"Sure thing!" said Trent.

"Alright, Brachio!" said Tommy, "do your thing!"

The Brachio Zord came to the rangers, and it opened the door for the other Dino Thunder Zords so that they could come out. The three rangers hopped inside their Dino Thunder Zords.

"Alright, everyone!" said Conner, "let's form the Dino Thunder Megazord!"

All three zords combined and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Alright!" said Conner, "let's do this!"

The Thundersaurus Megazord and the A-Squad Megazord exchanged punches.

"Dino Fire!" said Conner.

A fire came out of the Thundersaurus Megazord's Tyranno mouth. As a result, the A-Squad Megazord took a few steps backward. They continued to exchange hits, and the Thundersaurus Megazord knocked the A-Squad Megazord to the ground. And kicked them while they were down. As the A-Squad Megazord rose from the ground, the Thundersaurus Megazord powered up its Dino Drill.

"Dino Drill!" said Conner, "engage!"

The Dino Drill went through the A-Squad Megazord, the A-Squad Megazord fell backwards and exploded. The A-Squad made it safely out of the A-Squad Megazord. Then the B-Squad came to the scene.

"A-Squad," said Sky, "you are all under arrest!"

Bridge, Z, and Syd hauled the A-Squad team back to prison, and this time, they were sent to a maximum intergalactic security prison.

"Thanks, guys," said Sky, "you really saved our lives!"

"No problem!" said Tommy, "anytime!"

"The Dino Gems are yours!" said Sky.

"Thank you," said Conner.

They all smiled. The Dino Thunder team left the Delta Base, and went back to Tommy's lair.

"It's nice to see this place again!" said Kira.

"Yeah!" said Ethan.

"You know," said Trent, "I have a question."

"Yeah?" said Tommy, "what is it?"

"How did we get our zords back?" asked Trent.

"That's a good question," said Connor.

"Maybe it's one of the secrets of the Dino Gems!" said Tommy.

"Maybe," said Hayley.

"Well, we're all back!" said Tommy, "and this time, the forces of evil will not stand!"

"I agree!" said Kira.

"Yep," said Conner, "we're going to win this one!"

They all smiled.


	2. Too Loud!

Too Loud!

There were some neighbors in Sandor Falls who had a party and had their music blaring from their house. Some of the neighbors who surrounded them became annoyed because of the loud music. One neighbor went to tell them about their loud music. They knocked on the door.

"Yes?" said the resident.

"Can you turn it down a little?" asked the neighbor.

They turned it down, and then they turned it back up, so one of the neighbors decided to call the police. The police came and knocked on the door.

"Sandor Falls Police Department," said the police, "open up!"

They immediately turned off their music. The resident came to greet the police.

"Yeah?" asked the resident.

"Your music is way too loud!" said one of the police deputies, "the neighbors complained about your music, and I agree with them. Either turn it down, or I will make everyone go home."

The officers left the scene, and once again, they turned up their music. The neighbors complained to the police again, and the police went right to the resident's door and knocked on it. This time, the music was so loud that they could not hear the police knocking at the door. So, the police banged hard on one of the windows, and immediately, they turned off their music, and the resident went to answer the door.

"Sandor Falls Police Department," said the deputy, "we heard more complaints. Even you could not answer the door because your music was that loud. We shouldn't have to come every five minutes and hear the neighbors' complain. Now, you don't have to go home, but all of you can't stay here. If we hear another complaint, we're going to start sending people to jail. Everyone except for the person who lives here, needs to leave immediately. Make sure that we don't have to come back!"

The police left. The other people who did not reside in the house left the scene and went elsewhere. The resident decided to clean up after his guests. However, Omnicon was in the same area looking for trouble.

"So, they hate loud music, eh?" said Omnicon, "maybe we can do something about that!"

Omnicon went back to the lair, and he went to approach Cretazor.

"Hey, boss!" said Omnicon.

"Yes?" asked Cretazor, "what is it?"

"The humans hate noise!" said Omnicon, "Maybe we can make a monster who will make a lot of noise!"

"Hmm," said Cretazor, "you might have something there! Cozac!"

"Yes, boss?" asked Cozac.

"Make me a monster who will make a lot of noise!" said Cretazor.

"Yes, boss!" said Cozac.

Cozac went to his laboratory and began working on the next monster project. He created Stereon. He looked like a human body with a giant boombox for a head. Stereon went to the Sandor Falls center square and started blasting his music everyone. People in that area began to cover their ears and have headaches because of the loud sounds. Stereon laughed evilly. The alarm sounded in Tommy's lair. The alarm sounded in Tommy's lair. All of the other rangers came as soon as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"Apparently," said Hayley, "there is a giant stereo-head who is hurting everyone's ears with his sounds."

"Then, we have to get down there!" said Tommy.

"Everyone, ready?" asked Conner.

"Ready!" said the others.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" said the five rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Kira.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Stereon, "you'll have to get through them first!"

Some Triptoids arrived on the scene. The rangers fought all of them and defeated them.

"Now, it's your turn!" said Ethan.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Stereon, "well, take a whiff of this!"

Stereon began to blast his music. The rangers' ears were hurting, and they could not focus. Not only that, the whole city could hear his sounds. His sounds were so powerful, so that some structures in the city began to implode and fall apart. Suddenly, Conner's communicator sounded.

"Everyone," said Hayley, "get back to the lair! Right now, you don't stand a chance against this guy!"

"Right!" said Conner.

"Everyone!" said Conner, "we need to get back to the lair! Maybe Hayley has something in mind!"

The others could barely hear him, but they understood after a little while. They all went back to Tommy's lair.

"Retreating, huh?" said Stereon, "I guess that I was too much for you!"

Stereon laughed evilly.

"So, what do we do?" asked Ethan, "we can't focus with all that noise!"

"Yeah," said Kira, "I agree!"

"We need to think of something!" said Tommy, "we're not getting anywhere!"

"I have an idea!" said Hayley.

"Yeah!" said Tommy, "what is it?"

"I have these for you guys!" said Hayley.

"Earmuffs?" asked Trent.

"They may do the job," said Hayley, "but you may have trouble hearing each other!"

"Well," said Tommy, "it's worth a shot!"

They all put on the earmuffs.

"Alright!" said Conner, "is everyone ready?"

"Ready!" said the others.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" said the rangers as they morphed.

They arrived back onto the scene.

"So, you're back!" said Stereon.

"Yeah," said Conner, "and this time, you're going down!"

"Oh, yeah!" said Stereon, "hear this!"

Stereon began to blast his music; the public heard it, but the rangers could only hear it a little because they had earmuffs on.

"Your sounds don't hurt us!" said Trent.

They attacked Stereon, and they knocked him to the ground.

"Okay, everyone!" said Conner, "let's put him down! Let's assemble the Z-Rex Blaster!"

All five rangers assembled their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Conner.

The blast knocked Stereon unconscious. Cretazor noticed the situation, healed Stereon, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"Brachio!" said Tommy, "do your thing!"

The Brachio Zord came to the rangers.

"Everyone still have their earmuffs?" asked Tommy.

They all answered affirmatively. The Brachio Zord opened the doors and released the zords. The zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside. They formed the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Dino Stegazord. They were ready for battle.

"You want a piece of me?" asked Stereon, "well, take this!"

Stereon decided to blast his music again. The rangers could not hear it, but the public did. The public had their hands over their ears.

"We can't hear you!" said Kira.

Both Megazords punched Stereon and knocked him over.  
"Let's take him down!" said Conner.

"Leave this one to me!" said Trent, "Dino Stinger, engage!"

Trent launched the Dino Stinger at Stereon, and it made contact. Stereon fell back backwards and exploded on contact with the ground. Stereon was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated, returned their zords back to the Brachio Zord, returned the Brachio Zord, and went back to the lair.

"Oh, Omnicon?" asked Cretazor.

Omnicon knew that Cretazor was after him, so he hid in a safe place, at least, until Cretazor calmed down.

"Good job, everyone!" said Tommy, "including you, Hayley."

"Thanks!" said Hayley.

They all smiled and went their way.


	3. The Statue

The Statue

Needles Park was one of the filthiest parks and the most polluted park in the city of Sandor Falls. Some volunteers, including Trent and Kira, decided to clean up the park, so that children and their families can play with each other and play together. They picked up all of trash and placed it into a construction size dumpster. They did a good job of cleaning up Needles Park. The water was still polluted but the park's overall condition was improved. The volunteers were so happy that the park was in a better condition. Now, the public and some of the volunteers began to congregate around a gargoyle statue. They were astonished by its architecture. Trent and Kira also noticed that the crowd was congregated around the statue.

"What's going on?" asked Kira.

"I don't know," said Trent, "I don't think that this is good!"

"Me, neither!" said Kira.

Suddenly, Trent and Kira saw that the statue's eyes glowed a right red, and then they stopped glowing after a little while.

"Did you see that?" asked Kira.

"Yeah!" said Trent, "I think that we should morph and find out what is going on!"

"Yeah, I agree," said Kira, "let's find a decent place to morph!"

"Right!" said Trent.

They went to a quiet location, so that they could morph.

"Clear?" asked Kira.

"All clear!" said Trent.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" said Kira and Trent as they morphed.

They approached the crowd.

"Guys, you need to get out of here!" said Kira, "this statue isn't as it seems!"

Most of the people left, but some of them remained.

"You heard her!" said Trent, "go!"

The ones that lingered left the area. All of the citizens left the park. Trent and Kira faced the statue.

"You can fool them," said Kira, "but you can't fool us!"

Kira took her blaster and blasted the statue. As a result, the statue's covering fell off, and there was a gargoyle monster inside!

"I knew it!" said Trent.

Kira got on her communicator and called the others.

"Guys, we have trouble in Needles Park!" said Kira.

"We're on our way!" said Tommy, "everyone, ready?"

"Ready!" said Ethan and Conner.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" said the three men.

They arrived on the scene.

"What's going on?" asked Tommy.  
"This monster was hidden in a statue, and now, we have to deal with him," said Kira.

"Gotcha!" said Tommy.

"So, you think that you can take me down?" asked the gargoyle monster, "deal with this!"

The gargoyle monster flapped his wings and sent the rangers flying. They were scattered everywhere and made contact with a specific object and hit those objects hard. At first, the rangers were a little shaken up because they hit those objects hard. They slowly got up and regained their stance.

"We need a plan!" said Ethan, "I don't think that we can take much more hits like this!"

"I agree!" said Kira, "anyone have any bright ideas?"

"I have an idea," said Conner, "everyone! Zap his wings!"

Conner, Kira, and Ethan took their blasters and blasted his wings. The gargoyle monster fell over.

"We've got him!" said Conner, "now, let's put him down! Assemble the Z-Rex Blaster!"

The five rangers assembled the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Conner.

The blast knocked the gargoyle monster unconscious. Cretazor realized what was happening, healed the gargoyle monster, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"Alright, Dr. O," said Conner, "take it away!"

"Right!" said Tommy, "Brachio Zord! Now!"

The Brachio Zord came to the rangers. It opened its doors so that all of the zords would come out. The rangers hopped into their zords. They formed the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Dino Stegazord.

"Alright!" said Conner, "let's do this!"

The gargoyle monster began to flap his wings. As a result, both Megazords took a few steps backward.

"We have to do something!" said Ethan, "we can't break through his defenses!"

"Maybe we can do the same thing as we did before," said Conner, "we'll have to do a long range attack."

"I have just the thing!" said Kira, "Ptera-rang!"

The Ptera-rang sliced through both of the gargoyle monster's wings, and then the Ptera-rang returned to the Thundersaurus Megazord. The gargoyle monster became weak. The Dino Stegazord and the Thundersaurus Megazord knocked the gargoyle monster to the ground. The gargoyle monster slowly got up. The rangers powered up their Dino Drill.

"Dino Drill! Engage!" said Conner.

The Dino Drill went charging through the gargoyle monster, and the gargoyle monster fell backwards and exploded on contact with the ground. The gargoyle monster was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated, returned their zords to the Brachio Zord, returned the Brachio Zord, and went back to Tommy's lair.

"Who's stupid idea was this?" asked Cretazor.

Everyone hid from Cretazor. Cretazor was very angry.

"Good job, guys!" said Tommy, "at least you know that as a ranger, we're always on duty."

They all smiled and went their way. The public was wondering where the statue went. It remained a mystery to them.


	4. Think Pink

Think Pink

There was a young lady who was practicing her roundhouses at Falls Creek City, which is another city near Sandor Falls. She was doing a good job at it also. Berrah noticed the young woman at her workout.

"Look at her go!" said Berrah.

Berrah approached Cretazor.

"Hey, boss," said Berrah, "look at that woman go!"

Berrah pointed out the woman to Cretazor.

"I see!" said Cretazor.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could get her to work for us?" asked Berrah.

"I'll see what I can do!" said Berrah.

The young woman finished her workout and went to take a shower at the recreational center. After she left the recreational center, she found herself ambushed by a bunch of warriors. She tried her best to defeat all of them, but because there were so many, she could not hold them off. So, they kidnapped her and took her to Cretazor's lair before Cretazor.

"Ah, Maria Fernandez!" said Cretazor.

"How do you know my name?" asked Maria.

"I have my methods," said Cretazor, "I'm Cretazor. I am their leader."

"What do you want from me, you creep!" said Maria.

"I'll tell you," said Cretazor, "I will give you a deal. Either you work for us, or you can spend the rest of your life in our prison! It is up to you!"

"I will never work for you!" said Maria.

Maria still tried to fight her way from the warriors, but she was still unsuccessful.

"Take her to her cell," said Cretazor, "maybe the prison will change her mind!"

The warriors escorted Maria to her cell, tossed her inside, and locked the door. The prison wasn't all that bad, although it was dimly lit. The warriors left Maria in her cell.

"You know, boss," said Berrah, "I've been thinking of something!"

"Yeah?" asked Cretazor, "what is it?"

"I've been thinking," said Berrah, "maybe the secret isn't destroying the rangers, but getting them out of the way!"

"What are you suggesting?" asked Cretazor.

"We can make a monster who will transport the rangers to the same prison!" said Berrah.

"I see!" said Cretazor, "Cozac! Get in here!"

Cozac came as quickly as he could and approached Cretazor.

"Yes, boss?" asked Cozac.

"Make me a monster that will transport the rangers into prison!" said Cretazor.

"Right away, boss!" said Cozac.

Cozac went to work on the next monster project. He created a monster called Vortexon and went to present the monster to Cretazor.

"Here's the monster!" said Cozac.

"Can he do the job?" asked Cretazor.

"Oh, yes!" said Cozac, "he can!"

"Great!" said Cretazor, "then send him down immediately!"

"Right away, boss!" said Cozac.

Cozac sent Vortexon to the Sandor Falls city square. Vortexon began attacking the public of Sandor Falls in order to draw out the Power Rangers. The plan worked. The alarm sounded in Tommy's lair. The other rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"A monster in the city square is attacking people," said Hayley.

"Alright," said Conner, "is everyone ready?"

"Ready!" said the others.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" said all of the rangers as they morphed.

"Hello, rangers," said Vortexon, "let me introduce myself. I am Vortexon, and you are going to jail!"

Vortexon fired a transporting beam at all five rangers. The rangers landed in the same cell as Maria. As the rangers landed, Maria stepped backwards. The rangers tried to morph again, but they were unsuccesful.

"Who are you?" asked Maria.

Then, Maria recognized Trent.

"Trent?" asked Maria.

"Maria?" asked Trent.

"Who is she?" asked Conner.

"She's my baby sister!" said Trent.

"What?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah!" said Trent, "this is Maria, my little sister! So, Maria, how did you get here?"

"Well, some warriors attacked me and brought me before that monster king. Then, because I wouldn't work for them, they put me in here!" said Maria.

"I see," said Ethan.

Kira motioned to the others.

"Should we tell her?" asked Kira.

"Yeah!" said Conner, "I think that we should tell her."

"Tell what?" asked Maria.

"We're the Power Rangers," said Conner.

"You're the Power Rangers?" asked Maria, "my brother is a Power Ranger? This is just too cool! So, who's defending the Earth?"

"No one," said Tommy, "I guess!"

"Then, we have to get you guys out of here!" said Maria, "we need a plan!"

They all brainstormed for ideas, and Maria came up with a plan.

"I have an idea!" said Maria.

"Great!" said Tommy, "let's hear it!"

"I can pretend that I give up, and when the warriors hear it, they will come, and when they open the door, we will overpower them!" said Maria.

"It's worth a shot!" said Kira.

"Yeah!" said Ethan, "let's do it!"

"Okay!" yelled Maria, "I give up! I don't want to be in this prison anymore!"

The guards heard her and went to her cell. They opened the door, and the six of them overpowered the guards.

"Take their door passes!" said Kira.

They reached in the unconscious warriors and took their door passes.

"Now, let's do this quietly!" said Maria.

"Right!" said the others.

As they overpowered guard after guard, they were near the warden's office. The warden was always alert.

"Okay," said Maria, "we are at the warden's office. More than likely, he will notice us, so we have to pass his office as quickly as we can. Okay, everyone. On three! One, two, three!"

They ran past the warden's office, and the warden did see them. The warden alerted the guards and turned on the prison search lights. The six of them made it to the prison courts.

"Okay," said Conner, "we need to quickly find a way out of here!"

"I have an idea," said Trent, "but let me see if I can morph here!"

Trent activated his morpher.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" said Trent, "it worked! Okay, everyone, I'm going to call on the Dragozord. When it arrives, I will pilot it to the lair, and you guys will hold on to this zord!"

"Right!" said Tommy.

"Dragozord!" said Trent.

The Dragozord came to the rangers. Trent hopped inside, and the others held on tightly to the wings. Trent flew the Dragozord to Tommy's lair. They all went inside Tommy's house and went to his lair.

"Whew!" said Kira, "I'm glad that we got out of there!"

"Yeah!" said Ethan, "me too!"

Hayley saw Maria.

"Who is she?" asked Hayley.

"Her name is Maria," said Trent, "she's my little sister. And also, she helped us get out of that prison!"

"Oh, really?" asked Hayley.

Maria shook Hayley's hand.

"Nice to meet you!" said Maria.

"Speaking of that," said Hayley, "I have something for you!"

"Great!" said Maria, "what is it?"

Hayley handed Maria a pink Dino Gem.

"Another Dino Gem?" asked Kira, "how is that possible?"

"Apparently, the Dino Gem was part of a crystal called the Dino Crystal," said Hayley.

"I see!" said Kira.

Hayley gave Maria the Dino Gem. The Dino Gem shined brightly in her hands.

"What is this?" asked Maria.

"It's a pink Dino Gem," said Tommy, "obviously, it selected you to be the new pink ranger!"

"Okay," said Maria.

"You will pilot the Stega Zord. You are the pink ranger. Your weapon is the Stega Hammer. Now, you also have an ability as a human. You are also very strong when you activate your power. Now, to morph, you must say, 'Dino Thunder, power up!'," said Tommy.

Tommy gave Maria a morpher.

"Here," said Tommy, "this is for you!"

Maria had a wide smile on her face, and also, she was in awe. Suddenly, the alarm sounded in Tommy's lair.

"Everyone," said Hayley, "It appears that Vortexon is on the rampage. And this time, don't let the past incident be like before!"

"Right!" said Conner, "is everyone ready?"

"Maria," said Tommy, "are you ready for your first fight?"

"Yes," said Maria, "I am!"

"Then, let's go!" said Conner.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" said all of the rangers as they morphed.

They arrived back to the scene.

"Are you back for more?" asked Vortexon.

"Yeah!" said Ethan, "and this time, you're going down!"

"We'll see about that!" said Vortexon.

Vortexon began to activate his transporting beam.

"Not this time!" said Conner, "everyone, fire!"

Kira, Conner, and Ethan aimed their blasters at the center of the transporting beam, and they disabled it.

"My beam!" said Vortexon, "it's destroyed! Now, I"m mad!"

"Who cares?" said Trent.

Vortexon began to charge through the rangers knocking them over like bowling pins. Tommy used a super power.

"Fire Strike, now!" said Tommy.

A fire consumed Vortexon, and he fell unconscious to the ground. Cretazor noticed the monster's condition, healed him, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"Alright, Brachio," said Tommy, "do your thing!"

The Brachio Zord came to the rangers and opened the doors so that the zords could come out. They all hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright!" said Conner, "let's form both Megazords!"

They formed the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Dino Stegazord. Vortexon tried to reactiveate his beam. He began to try to absorb the rangers inside.

"Leave this to us!" said Trent, "Dino Stinger! Engage!"

The Dino Stinger went right through Vortexon.

"Dino Drill!" said Conner, "engage!"

The Dino Drill went through Vortexon, and Vortexon exploded on contact with the ground. Vortexon was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated, returned their zords to the Brachio Zord, returned the Brachio Zord, and went back to Tommy's lair.

"Berrah!" said Cretazor, "you're an idiot! Because of you, they have one more ranger!"

"I'm sorry!" said Berrah.

"Whatever!" said Cretazor.

Cretazor marched angrily towards his room. Everyone stayed out of his way.

"Maria," said Tommy, "welcome to the team. We do have some ground rules as rangers."

"Okay," said Maria, "what are they?"

"Keep your identities and the others' ideas as a secret. Fight fair. Work as a team. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain," said Tommy, "can you do that?"

"Yes, I can," said Maria with a smile.

"Great!" said Tommy, "welcome to the team!"

"Thank you!" said Maria.

Maria and Trent left the lair and went shopping with each other to have some family time together.


	5. Monkey Business

Monkey Business

"Omnicon, I need a monkey," said Cretazor.

"Why?" asked Omnicon.

"Don't question my authority!" said Cretazor, "just do it!"

"Alright! Alright!" said Omnicon.

"Now, that's better!" said Cretazor, "just do it!"

Omnicon arrived at the Orange Valley Zoo. When he arrived, many people began to be afraid of him, so the public in the zoo began to panic. Omnicon decided to go to a monkey exhibit, broke the lock, went inside, and stole the monkey. The zookeeper noticed this.

"Hey, you!" said the zookeeper, "put that monkey back!"

Then Omnicon fired a laser beam at the zookeeper, and the zookeeper ran for her life. She also called zoo security. Zoo security chased after Omnicon, and while they were chasing him, Omnicon fired another laser beam at the zoo security. The zoo security ran after Omnicon zapped him. The zoo security also called the police, but it did not make a difference because Omnicon teleported from the scene, and went back to Cretazor's lair. Omnicon presented the monkey that feared for its life to Cretazor. The monkey was screaming because it was afraid. Two warriors kept the monkey stationary while Cretazor zapped him. The monkey was turned into Monkor, the monkey monster. Then, Cretazor sent him to Sandor Falls. Monkor began wreaking havoc in the Sandor Falls city square, and the public began to panic and fear for their lives. The alarm sounded in Tommy's lair. The other five rangers came to the lair.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan.

"Apparently, a monkey monster is causing trouble in the city," said Hayley, "but here's something else that you need to know."

"What's that?" asked Conner.

"A monkey was stolen from Orange Valley Zoo, and the news said that a monster did it!" said Hayley.

"I bet that this monkey could be the monkey that was stolen!" said Maria.

"Yeah!" said Ethan, "I think that this monkey was turned into a monster, you guys agree?"

"I agree," said Tommy.

"So, how do we fight him?" asked Kira, "he's an innocent monkey!"

"You know," said Tommy, "I guess that we have to because the city is in danger."

"Yeah," said Ethan, "I guess you're right!"

"Man!" said Trent, "I hate that guy!"

"Cretazor?" asked Kira.

"Who else?" asked Ethan.

"Guys, you really need to get going!" said Hayley, "this monkey monster is causing havoc all over the city!"

"Alright, then," said Conner, "let's get going! Everyone, ready?"

"Ready!" said the others.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" said all six rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene.

"Listen!" said Kira, "we don't want to hurt you. This is not your fault! Let us help you!"

But Monkor zapped the rangers with a jolt, and the rangers tumbled.

"So much for negotiating!" said Trent.

Monkor began to attack the rangers, and he had a power fist. So, when he punched Conner, Monkor sent him flying, and Conner hit a tree.

"Conner!" said Kira.

The other rangers came to support him. Conner was a little shaken up, but he recovered.

"We need a plan!" said Maria, "this monster really packs a punch!"

"I agree," said Conner.

"Alright!" said Conner, "Kira and Ethan! Let's zap this guy!"

They zapped Monkor, and Monkor only took a few steps backward.

"I have an idea," said Tommy, "wave strike, now!"

Tommy's wave strike made Monkor wet. As a result, Monkor became wet, and he was shaking the wetness off to the best of his ability.

"He's distracted!" said Conner, "now, let's put him down!"

"I'm going to regret this!" said Maria.

"Yeah," said Conner, "me, too. But we have to do this for everyone's safety."

"Yeah," said Kira, "I know!"

"Z-Rex Blaster!" said Conner, "now!"

The six rangers combined their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Conner.

The blast left Monkor unconscious. Cretazor noticed the situation, healed Monkor, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Ethan.

"Alright!" said Tommy, "Brachio! Now!"

The Brachio Zord came to the rangers and opened the doors so that all of the zords could come out. The rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright!" said Conner, "let's form both Megazords!"

They formed the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Dino Stegazord. They exchanged punches, but when Monkor made contact with the Megazords, the Megazords would take a few steps backward.

"Tail attack!" said Trent.

After the Dino Stegazord attacked Monkor, Monkor fell over.

"I've got an idea!" said Conner, "Cephalazord, now!"

The Cephalazord came from the Brachio Zord, and it attached to the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Alright!" said Conner, "Cephalazord punch!"

The Thundersaurus Megazord delivered a few punches to Monkor, and Monkor fell backwards, and as the monkey collided with the ground, Monkor became a regular monkey again. The rangers returned their zords to the Brachio Zord, returned the Brachio Zord, and went back to Tommy's lair.

"I'm going!" said Kira.

Kira leaped from the Thundersaurus Megazord and went to pick up the monkey. The monkey was not afraid. The yellow ranger took the monkey back to the zoo, and the zookeeper took him and placed him in his cage. The monkey was unharmed.

"Whose idea was it to use this monkey as a monster?" asked Cretazor.

Omnicon began to shake in fear.

"Actually," said Omnicon, "it was your idea!"

"Oh!" said Cretazor, "well, I will make sure that this will not happen again!"

"Good job, everyone!" said Tommy, "because that the monkey is safe, we saved the world again! Good job, guys!"

They all smiled.


End file.
